In general, the use of building materials comprised of recycled glass and cement has been difficult to achieve due to the composition of glass which is primarily silica. When glass is combined with cement, the presence of the silica causes a reaction with the alkali in cement which causes excessive expansion and cracking or popouts in the concrete thus rendering it useless as a building material.
It is known in the industry to introduce aggregates such as sand and stone to cement to strengthen the concrete mixtures, but the invention provides an alternative to these materials by incorporating waste or recycled glass material as the aggregate material. The formulations according to the invention include an alkali-silica reaction (ASR) suppressant which enables the production of a uniform material that is resistant to cracking due to ASR.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to new and improved methods and improved formulae, for producing materials, preferably of comparatively large size (4 ½′×8 ½′) from a mixture of cement, waste glass, an ASR (alkali-silica reaction) suppressant. Other additives and pigments may also be included in the mixtures. The methods disclosed herein lend themselves to fully automated and semi-automated production, as well as batch production of discrete materials.
The invention cement-recycled glass products are considered “green” or “eco-friendly” and are sustainable as a building material. The chemical composition is inert, non-toxic and primarily inorganic (>90%) and is a material that is chemically durable and fire resistant. The organic content in this product is typically <1%. The composition can be tailored to create a variety of colors and/or match specific application requirements or functional properties.
The invention also provides a method to create a cement-recycled glass product using a production process that is essentially the same for all of the applications and variations. This invention also provides a method to create the product in a large as well as thin format. This product dimensions can range up to 60″×120″ while the thickness can range up from 0.5″ to 2″ inches or more.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a composition made of glass, cement and an alkali-silica reaction suppressant.
Another general object of the invention is to produce a material that has the strength of quarried stone and actively reduces the waste stream by redirecting glass from landfills to be cleaned and sorted and used in the compositions of the invention.
Another object is to provide a method for producing a building material from recycled glass by preparing a mixture of ground glass in a cementitious matrix including an alkali-silica reaction suppressant and casting the mixture into a mold which is then cured to produce the material.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide building materials for use in a variety of applications such as kitchen, bath and vanity countertops, interior and exterior walls, flooring and other related products.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide building materials for 3-dimensional products such as sinks, bath-tubs and other similar products.
Another specific object of the invention is to produce a product in a large format panels, slabs and tiles. The size of these materials can range up to 120″×60″.